Sonic The Hedgehog
by PIMPSNICK
Summary: It's Sonic the hedghog in his first game


_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**_

_**FROM HERE ON SINCE NOBODY LIKED THE FIRST PART OF MY FIRST STORY; I WILL BE WRITING STORIES THAT RELATE TO THE GAMES, FROM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TO SONIC RUSH ADVENTURE. LET'S GET STARTED…**_

_**Welcome. I am your story teller for today. I'm sure you are expecting a story about your hero, Sonic the hedgehog. However before that I'm going to take you back. Way back, straight to his origin.**_

_**There once was a brown hedgehog named Maurice Boom. Maurice was the fastest child in his neighborhood and he knew his way around. Many people challenge sonic and many people fail. Maurice confident about his ability but the truth is inside he is hurting. Maurice does not know who his parents are and lives with his best friend Kintobor Robotnik. He is a professor who thinks he understands Maurice. His cousin, Maria left with his grandfather Gerald Robotnik to the Space Colony ARK to find a cure for Maria's sickness. A few years ago Maria died and his grandfather went "crazy ". Together, they gather up the Chaos Emeralds from the Zones of Earth, attempting to rid the world of all evil with its power.**_

_**Maurice: We did it doctor. We have all the chaos emeralds. And I have 50 rings.**_

_**Doctor Kintobor: That's wonderful! And I have collected all of the world's evil! Okay, it's time to pull the trigger...**_

_**Doctor Kintobor went over to pull the trigger while Maurice noticed something about the ben that held the emeralds...there were only 6 chaos emeralds!**_

_**Maurice: Doctor, WAIT!!!!**_

_**Maurice ran as fast as he could but the sound barrier was holding him back. When the Doctor pulled the trigger the evil energy was combined with the chaos emerald energy. The Doctor was stunned. He couldn't even move! Maurice wasn't ready to give up, though. He was the fastest animal in his neighborhood after all. He ran even faster. Slowly, he started to go through. It was pretty tough. The energy had surrounded Kintobor by then, and Maurice ran even faster! Faster than he had ever gone before, he was surprised by his own speed. His fur was starting to turn a light blue color. Then he did it. He broke the sound barrier. He felt like he was going through a wormhole. But it was too late. The Doctor had disappeared. Maurice held his head down and ran out the room as fast as he could.**_

_**A few days later, Maurice came back to go through all of the items he wanted to hold in memory of Kintobor. After a few pictures he came across some shoes. The shoes had a not on that read:**_

"_**Dear, Maurice,**_

_**Since your reading this something terrible probably happened to me. So I just want you to know that you and I had some great times together. You will always be my best friend Maurice. I hope you find the speed you are searching for, and if you do, these shoes will stop your feet from burning up. This is only when you see a sonic boom from behind. Well goodbye!"**_

_**Maurice looked down at the red shoes. They were just the right size. It was as if Doctor Kintobor was planning this. No use in putting them to waste. Maurice put in the shoes and stood up, getting ready to run. In a flash, he burst out of the room faster than a speeding bullet. As he ran a little grin curled up on his face. He stopped and then looked behind him...sonic boom...the words traced through hid mind...Sonic Boom. That was it. That was what he wanted to be called from now on. He looked up and saw many people staring through his body. They were almost as shocked as the last time he saw Dr. Kintobor! Maurice smirked.**_

_**Maurice: Listen up people!!! From now on I am not Maurice. Now my name is... Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!!!!!!**_

_**A few months later, Sonic was the most famous person on Green Hill. People talked about him and to him; people he didn't even know! After all this time only one thing bothered him... where was that last chaos emerald. He didn't know why, but somehow he was attracted to them.**_

_**One special day Sonic was searching for the chaos emerald when suddenly he heard screaming. Not from one person either. It was the screaming of hundreds of animals. Soon he could see a stampede of animals headed his way. Sonic stopped one of them, he knew: Snowball, a bunny.**_

_**Sonic: Snowball, what's going on!**_

_**Snowball: There's some human in a flying ship capturing animals and turning them into robots!!**_

_**Sonic: What are you talking about!?**_

_**Snowball: Go see for yourself! Meanwhile, I'm outta here!**_

_**Just like he said, Sonic went to see for himself. And there he was!**_

_**A fat old man with a wide orange mustache and an orange lab coat was sitting in a flying mechanical machine smiling evilly behind machine that was absorbing animals and transforming them into mindless robots.**_

_**Sonic: This is awful...**_

_**Old man: huh? Oh, it's you. You came faster than I expected, Sonic!**_

_**Sonic: How do you know my name!?**_

_**Old man: You mean you don't remember me? It's me, Maurice. Doctor Kintobor.**_

_**Sonic paused. He actually believed him. The evil from the machine. It must have SPREAD through his body instead of destroying it!**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: speechless? Then I'll speak. You see the evil form the machine did not destroy me, for it saw a spark of evil; a spark of hatred for the world and took over it. Just as I will take over this world.**_

_**He pressed a button on his machine and a transparency popped up.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: Do you see this chart? This shows all of the zones in this world. The zones are divided into sections and each time the chaos emeralds are used they move to a different section.**_

_**This time they have moved to section 1, which, conveniently, is the section near us. It contains 5 zones: the green hill zone, the marble garden zone, the spring yard zone, the aquatic zone, and the starlight zone.**_

_**Sonic: But...but... before this, we wanted to use the chaos emeralds for good thi...**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: silence! Before is not now! I was a fool before. But now I will do what I should have been doing before... conquering the world!!!!!**_

_**There was a short yet strong silence.**_

_**Sonic: grrrr... you've changed... Dr. Robotnik!!!**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: humph. Looks like you finally understand. Now...**_

_**All at once Sonic lost consciousness for a short moment. When he looked up he realized what he had been hit by. An enormous checkered wrecking ball hooked to a chain was coming out of Dr. Robotnik's ship. It took him a moment but eventually he got back on his feet. Sonic jumped as high as he could, but it was no use. He just got hit by the wrecking ball again. If he keeps this up he'll die! There had to be a way to reach him, but how? He looked around, but Dr. Robotnik just swung again. However this time Sonic jumped backwards and out of the way. To his surprise there was a hill right above him. When he looked in front of him he saw another hill about the same height. Lucky!! He jumped on the hill determined to get a hit this time. He jumped at him and struck the ship right on the side. It was too hard, he couldn't break the shell! There had to be a way. Sonic thought back. Then, he smiled that smug little smile. He waited until Robotnik wanted to strike again. He had to time it just right. When it came to him, he jumped right on top of it and started guiding it. Dr. Robotnik knew where this was heading. So he pressed the eject button and an even smaller ship flew out. Right on time Sonic smashed the original ship into pieces.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: grrrrrrr! You'll never get away with this, Sonic!!**_

_**Sonic: Wanna bet!?**_

_**With that Robotnik flew off. Since Sonic had no idea where he was going, he secretly followed Dr. Robotnik as far as he could until he finally got away when Sonic stopped to examine the area.**_

_**Sonic looked around and thought about what Dr. Robotnik told him: This place must be **__**Marble Garden**__**. This place was much more dangerous than Green Hill, he could tell from where he was standing. It had fire pits, falling blocks, giant spines, ect. This would not be easy. Though he could not let Dr. Robotnik take over the planet. Where would all his freedom go? Well it's time to get going. Sonic ran into the yard. Enemies everywhere! He jumped high and smashed into some.**_

_**Sonic: I'm getting good at this. Before I know it I'll be saving the world from all sorts of things.**_

_**It kind of made Sonic sad to be talking to himself. He was pretty far from home...**_

_**Sonic: There's no stopping now! **_

_**He spun off into the Garden.**_

_**Sonic: Looks like it's becoming a dungeon now...no way... there's machines' everywhere turning innocent little animals into mindless robots! I have to stop this. I saw one machine back at Green Hill that I opened by stepping on the top... this machine's base must be at the end of this zone. Alright then!**_

_**He sped off! Hitting enemies bouncing, off springs, and pulling off tricks. Even though he's not home he still has his free spirit. And before he knew it he was speeding through Zones, and collecting chaos emeralds. Until That last moment**_

_**. Sonic: Alright Robotnik, I know you're behind this wall, so come out.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: GRRRRRR alright Sonic this is it! If you make it out of here alive, I'll reveal myself.**_

_**Sonic: And if I don't?**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: I think you already know!!**_

_**Sonic knew this was the last of Robotniks tricks so he was prepared for anything.**_

_**Out of the top of the ceiling, a metal pole came crashing down. Sonic just barely got out of the way. Robotnik was trying to smash him into the ground!! Sonic looked up and saw lasers come out of the wall. There was no way out! Sonic looked for an opening and riskily jumped through it. A few rings came out of him, the only things protecting him from bleeding. Sonic panicked and rushed to pick them up when he remembered about the poles and stopped in his tracks. **_

_**He ran as fast as he could to get out of the way when he noticed Dr Robotnik was inside of the pole; and it was in the same space the lasers he jumped through were in. Robotnik had done this on purpose so if Sonic escaped the lasers, he would be smashed by the poles. That cheat!! There had to be a way to outsmart him, but how do you outsmart an evil genius? Hmmmmmmmmm...He had him now! Like he thought, the lasers came out again. Sonic looked around and saw the opening and instead of jumping through it he jumped in the opening next to it once again making a risk to his life. Then it happened. Dr. Robotnik was there, looking, as he knew what was coming next. Sonic grinned with joy and gracefully spun into a ball, smashing through the pole, revealing Dr. Robotnik. Sonic's grin faded when he saw he was still in that little ship of his. Robonik angrier than Sonic had ever seen him! He pressed a button in his ship and it blasted off...time to go home!!**_

_**As Sonic was running through Green Hill, he didn't notice the chaos emeralds had been glowing. He was too busy saying hello to everyone. Once he noticed it was too late. They floated in the air, spinning in circles, and everyone stopped to see. Suddenly there was a bright light and when everyone recovered the chaos emeralds were gone!! Oh well, Sonic had too much on his mind.**_

_**Sonic: Heh. Well Robotnik, I think this is the begging of a great friendship!! **_

_**With that, Sonic went home, knowing he had some great adventures ahead of him.**_

_**The End **_

_**Check out Sonic the hedgehog 2!**_

_**© 1991-2007**_

_**I am in no way connected to Sega OR Sonic Team **_

_**Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters are property of Sonic Team**_


End file.
